Sentimientos
by KristenRock
Summary: hola! es mi primer fic! /Onji le confieza a Aang sus verdaderos sentimientos. Aang seguirá enamorado de katara? corresponderá los sentimientos de On Ji? /ubicado en el cap 2 del libro fuego. dedicado a Katinga!


Hola a todos! soy KristenRock y este es mi primer fic!

esta ubicado en el cap 2 del libro fuego

espero les guste! y si pueden dejarme si les gusto o no se los agradeceria! rewiew!

disclaimer: avatar la leyenda de aang no es mio, es de nick y sus creadores, yo solo lo hago por diversión(y por tratar de que zuko se case conmigo! jajajaja)

* * *

**Sentimientos**

La música sonaba en aquella cueva, adornada para la ocasión y llena de tímidos estudiantes de la nación del fuego. El objetivo era simple: tratar de liberar las inhibiciones de aquellos estudiantes para crear en ellos la esperanza de un futuro mejor

Pero al principio parecía no estar funcionando, pues para aquellos niños, bailar no era una forma de expresarse. Pero Aang persistente les enseñaba todo tipo de baile que él conocía

Aang se acerco a una sonrojada Onji, quien cuando le tendió la mano la acepto gustosa y la llevo a la pista a bailar – así es como bailan en las fiestas de Ba Sing Se- mientras hacía unos paso y miraba a Onji esperando que ella lo imitara

-Wow se ven muy bien juntos- comento Sokka al ver a Aang y a Onji bailando juntos en la pista-

-Ha si tu lo dices- respondió Katara como si no le importara pero la verdad por dentro los celos la mataban.

Era cierto que amaba a Aang, pero nunca se lo había demostrado, pues cree que en estos tiempos de guerra, necesita estar concentrado en derrotar al señor del fuego y restaurar el equilibrio del mundo, en lugar de hostigarlo con sus sentimientos.

-Si eso es, los pies están felices- indicaba Aang cuando vio que algunos de sus compañeros por fin se incorporaban a bailar, mientras él seguía bailando con Onji- muy bien así se hace- felicitó- ¡ahora estilo libre!

Varios estudiantes sacaron a relucir lo bien que seguían el ritmo de la música, haciendo pasos que ni ellos mismo sabían que podían hacerlos, además de otros niños que comenzaban a tomar el ritmo, pero todos se estaban divirtiendo

De pronto Aang se acerco a Katara y decididamente le tendió la mano, esperando que ella accediera a bailar con él, ante el asombro de ella- no puedo Aang, estos zapatos no son cómodos para bailar y no sé si pueda hacerlo- le dijo Katara- vamos a bailar- contestó Aang y Katara vio la decisión en sus ojos y eso le bastó para tomar su mano, confiaría todo en él- de acuerdo.

Se acercaron al centro de la pista de baile, Aang le murmuró algo al oído a Katara y ambos se inclinaron a una reverencia. Empezaron a bailar, su danza era una combinación de baile de las cuatro naciones. La sincronización de sus movimientos era inigualable, sin duda eran una buena pareja de baile y todos los presentes e percataron inmediatamente de ello. Terminaron ambos exhaustos, pero con una sonrisa en su cara.

Katara se fue a sentar de nuevo ya que el baile la había cansado mucho y Aang siguió bailado con Onji, quien apenas veía que Aang se acercaba y se sonrojaba notoriamente

Todos se divertían y bailaban incluyendo a Aang y Onji que aun seguían en el centro de la pista de baile.

-Podríamos ir afuera y hablar un momento por favor?- pregunto Onji a Aang al oído

-Claro- y salieron de la cueva. Llegaron a un lugar donde se podía apreciar la luna con todo su esplendor

-¿y de que querías hablar?- animó Aang para que comenzara a hablar

-Veras – comenzó Onji- yo sé que no te conozco mucho pero…- se quedo callada mientras se sonrojaba- pero?- continuo Aang

-…siento que algo en mi interior cambió con tan solo dos días de conocernos, has hecho cambiar mi forma de pensar y mi forma de ver las cosas. Y no solo eso, Kuzon… creo que… me gustas- termino una ya muy sonrojada Onji

-Yo… no sé qué decir…- dijo Aang muy sorprendido- yo…- y fue interrumpido por un beso de Onji

Katara al no ver a Aang por ningún lado se preocupo- Toph ¿no has visto a Aang?- le preguntó- creo sentí su vibración saliendo de la cueva hace unos momentos- iré a buscarlo- y Katara comenzó a buscarlo.

Al salir de la cueva lo que vieron sus ojos lo no podía creer; Aang y Onji se estaban besando. Eso le rompió el alma y sus ojos rápidamente se llenaron de lágrimas. Giró su cara para no seguir viendo y se dispuso a correr lejos de esa escena, lejos de ellos, lejos de…él.

-Onji lo siento, pero… no siento lo mismo por ti- dijo Aang separándose de ella, tratando de no herir sus sentimientos- eres una chica muy hermosa…pero…

-¿es por esa chica con la que bailaste verdad?- le cuestionó Onji

-Yo… - trato de contestar- está bien, no me tienes que decir, se ve que la quieres mucho, espero que seas muy feliz con ella- contesto ella sinceramente

-Muchas gracias Onji, creo que es mejor que regresemos

-Si tienes razón.

Cuando entraron de nuevo a la cueva Aang buscaba con la mirada a Katara y al no verla le preguntó a Toph- Toph ¿has visto a Katara? - ¿Por qué todo mundo me pregunta donde están las personas, soy ciega ¿recuerdan?, no las veo. Ah ya que. Salió a buscarte hace un rato- respondió

-no puede ser- dijo Aang y salió corriendo después de meditarlo bien

Katara estaba sentada a la orilla de un acantilado, mirando a la luna llena que se reflejaba en las tranquilas aguas del mar, mientras pequeña lagrimas surcaban su rostro. En ese momento llegó Aang:

-Katara ¿estás bien?- preocupado preguntó, quedándose a dos pasos de distancia de ella

-No es nada, no te preocupes- respondió ella sin mirarlo. Se sumergieron en un incomodo silencio, el cual solo era roto por el sonido del las aguas del mar rompiendo al llegar al acantilado

-No quisiera decírtelo Aang pero… lo vi todo- dijo ella y Aang comprendió a lo que se refería

-Katara yo…- comenzó Aang pero Katara lo corto

-Comprendo que ella te agrade… pero no sé porque me siento triste- continuó Katara

-Sabes que siempre serás la única que me importe realmente- se sinceró Aang- Katara yo… me enamore de ti desde el primer momento que te vi- esto sorprendió a Katara

-Aang…- no soportó más, redujo la distancia que los separaba y le dio un cálido beso en el que le transmitía todos sus sentimientos. En este momento las palabras sobraban, ya habría tiempo de decirlas cuando sus destinos se cumplan y puedan vivir en paz

Se separaron más por la falta de aire que de voluntad. Aang limpió los pequeños rastros de lágrimas que había en las mejillas de Katara con sus pulgares, ante tal contacto Katara cerró los ojos y disfruto del momento.

-Creo que es mejor entrar- susurro Katara- si tienes razón

Y así, tomados de la mano volvieron a la cueva con la certeza de que en cualquier dificultad siempre estarán juntos para salir adelante.

Fin


End file.
